The Dog's Wings
by MAKUBEX-KUN
Summary: Kuja becomes a dog in his life. No dog conversations between people because dogs can never talk. Please review...
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy IX

The noise of busy people enters into my ear. I open my eyes very slowly because of the sun that blinds into my eyes.

"Where, where am I?" I ask to my self.

The wound from the accident of Lifa tree still hurts my body. I look to my hand and realize that I have paws now. I also look to my tail and another change also occurs. Now I have a bushy long tail. I don't know what really happen to me. In a panic mode, I look my reflection on a puddle in front of me. My reflection bounces off and shows me a wolf-like dog with thick white fur.

"I'm a dog?" I feel disgust with my body. How come an Angel of Death becomes a dog after his existence? Do my uncountable sins make me into a dog? I can't understand what's happening to me. I try to call someone for help.

"Woof!" Only a voice of a dog comes out from my mouth.

"Woof! Woof!" I try harder but I still can't talk.

I'm running out of ideas. I take my deep breath and stand like a dog. I cannot walk like a human anymore. Ignoring the pain I search for the shelter nearby. I lie down near an Oak tree. It's a perfect shelter to cover me up from the hot sun. The clouds get darker and rain starts to pour out. I just sit there and look the rain because I don't have anywhere to go, I'm homeless. The rain covers my body and I shiver. Angry thunders join the rain and create lightning and loud bang.

From far away I see a person. I can't see it's face but he walks bravely along with the fierce thunders. The thunders try to make sounder, but he keeps his steady beat. I try to ignore him but can't. He's getting nearer to me. My tooth starts to bear out to show that I'm aware of him.


	2. Meet

Author's note: A very big thank you for my first review. Even though no one is reviewing, I will keep on with the story. Thank you for the support! This is also ashort chapter. I will try to make it longer for the next one.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 9

I stop my actions and surprise of who's in front of me. It's my brother Zidane. I can't believe that he is still alive. Does he still exist or it's just my imagination. I just look deeply at his green eyes. It seems that I have a weird connection with him even though we don't do anything.

"You don't have a home, do you?" Zidane asks me.

I shake my head. Zidane then puts his umbrella on the top.

" Your white fur makes me remember of my brother, Kuja. Sometimes a person just feels homeless even though he has a big house. He can satisfy all he needs but something is missing. It's love. Everyone can't buy love with money. We can own it if we have a relation ship with others. Kuja always feels that because no one really knows what he feels. Before he leaves this world, he just realizes that someone has a place for his heart even though he has done a terrible thing. It's cruel that he leaves this world to fast but it's just called the circle of life. Everyone needs to die for an important reason. I wish you could understand what I'm saying even though you're a dog." Zidane says.

The thunders roar much louder but this time, it doesn't disturb me. The words that he speak remembers me the last seconds before I died. I wish I didn't do anything horrible and why in the first place I did it? I look down to the wet floor that has is covered with rain.

" I'll take you home. My wife and kids will be happy to have a pet like you. I don't want you to be lurking in the streets alone." Zidane pats my head.

Now I can't expect what Zidane had said. It's just me, a wild dog who don't have any care. You can find one in the pet shop that's more interesting than me.

"Hey you're coming right?" I realize that Zidane is already far behind me. I run through the rain and keeps up with him. I guess I have no choice but to follow him.


	3. Fire

Author's note: Sorry for the long update. I have the exam so I can't update fast but I think it will be over after this week. This chapter is not really the main point but there are some stuffs that you want to know. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy 9

The rain calms itself and let the thunder stop. They left puddles of water on the road. After the long walk, I arrive in the front door of Alexandria castle. Zidane opens the door and I get in also. The temperature is so different between inside and outside. The open fire makes the warmth around the room. Zidane gets a towel and cleans me up. Then Princess Garnet goes down from the stair.

"Where have you been?" Garnet asks.

"Just enjoying fresh air. I get bored in the castle. Where are the children?" Zidane is still busy cleaning me up.

"They get to sleep. Actually they want to wait for you to come home but they get asleep in their rooms. Where do you get the dog?" Garnet giggles.

"On the road. I reallywant to show him to the children," He then remove the towel from me. Now I am dry.

"I remember the children want to keep a pet. Lucky, now they are asleep.I don't want them to get excited in the middle of the night. Well, we have to wait until tomorrow to get our children reactions," She gives a smile to me.

"Yeah we have to wait. It's also rude to wake them up in the middle of the night," Zidane carries me to the living room.

"Be a good boy," He pats my head and leaves the room along with Dagger. I look the fire as it dances on the firewood. The crickets make a chirping sound outside the garden. I can feel it's very peaceful inside. The first time I wonder how I can be a dog but now it doesn't seem to bother me. I look to the back; there was a scar on it. The scar still leaves in me even though I'm different now. Garland smacks me off when I was a child. It gives a very irritating feeling and it heals for a very long time. It doesn't give a bad effect on me now. My eyes start to feel tired. Slowly, I close my eyes and gets asleep.


End file.
